


Santa Clause

by qq5 (QQI25)



Series: Peter is a Good Boy (so is Wade) [12]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/qq5
Summary: Peter and Wade watch The Santa Clause





	Santa Clause

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short piece bc i rly only based it off tht one idea

"Aaaaand we're done!" Wade exclaimed, stepping back and admiring their work. Peter was still on Wade's back from putting up the star. The tree was decked out with tinsel and lights, as well as scattered ornaments. The ornaments were about an even mix between stuff they'd taken from home and stuff they'd bought together, with the star on top falling in the second category. 

"We're done!" Peter echoed, sliding off of Wade's back to do a little celebratory dance. "What next what next?" 

"Well, next we watch a movie!"

"A movie! Which movie?" 

"The movie is called _The Santa Clause_ ," Wade answered. He headed for his laptop to turn on Netflix. 

"Wow! Is it about Santa?" 

"Yes, it is. How'd you guess?" Wade asked amusedly. 

"I dunno. Lucky!" Peter plopped down next to Wade and burrowed into his side, squirming 'til he was comfortable. When they were both settled, Wade pressed play. 

\--- 

"Daddy," Peter started, wide eyes trained on Wade. "Maybe you can be Santa too. On Christmas Eve nighttime you can go ousside and scare Santa and take his suit and we can go deliver presents!" 

"I don't think so, baby," Wade responded somberly. "To become Santa your name has to start with an S. Does Wade start with an S?" 

"Nuh-uh. . . . But Spider-Spy does!" 

"That's very true, baby. But does your last name start with a C?" 

"No," Peter mumbled, slumping in defeat. 

"But," Wade said, trying to cheer him up. "If we're Santa, then who's gonna give _us_ presents? Right? I don't think Santa gets presents." 

"You right! Okay. Then nobody be Santa. You don't be Santa and I don't be Santa. Okay?" 

"Okay. Now, I think a certain someone has to go take a bath and get ready for bed." Wade suddenly put his arms around Peter and picked him up, spinning him once in a circle when he stood. Peter shrieked with laughter and held on tight. 

"Let's gooooo!" Wade zoomed Peter to the bathroom to start Peter's bedtime routine. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll hopefully be putting a christmas eve one up soon and of course a christmas one!!


End file.
